Leaves of AmberRed
by Dark Midnight Rose
Summary: This is a very odd and funny story. For me and Xia anyway It's about what happens when you get sucked into an anime world! Lots of things! However it gets rather serious once you get farther into it.Oh and: RUAN, ERIN, AND TALIM are the same person!
1. Prologue

Book the First: Chapter 1: A New Journey

It had been one year since a tragic move for Ruan. Ruan had moved to another state, leaving the people that she loved behind. She slowly walked off the airplane and into a busy airport. People buzzed around many franticly trying to catch their flight and talking on their cell phones. Talim smiled. Sometimes, the world was just so blind to so many things. She walked over to an empty bench over where she could not be seen. Her eyes gently closed. Her soul glimmered.

_Where….. are you….? I seek….. only the two….. the dark and the light….._

Two familiar faces appeared in her mind. She smiled softly and whispered to

herself in approval. _Yes…. they are the ones………._

A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder and she immediately broke from her

trance. "Erin, what the heck are you doing! The bus is going to leave soon! Come

on!" She vaguely smiled.

"I'm coming, Dame."

"Don't call me that! People will think—"

"What will they think? That is your name, is it not? "

He groaned and quickly snatched the bags lying beside the girl. He began to walk

towards the exit and Ruan followed him, being cautious not to lose her balance.

_I used too much energy doing that…. I really need to stop…… I wonder if I'll ever _

_find them….._ she paused and looked down at her feet. _The dark and the light... it's all _

_the information Kenshin gave me…. _

_There's that sad look again… I wonder if this is about that whole thing with _

_Kenshin…. I should just stay out of it. _Dame turned around and came to the entrance of the bus. He threw the bags in the trunk and jumped in. Ruan came quickly after.

"Honey, is something wrong? You look pale."

"I'm fine, mom…" Dame glanced fiercly at her.

"I-I've got a stomach ache…" she lied.

Soon they were in the car moving fast across the high way. Everyone laughed and

talked while Ruan sat staring out the backseat window.

_Thump-thump…. _Her pulse beat loudly. She was slowly getting closer to the

ones. Kenshin-teme, at the time, was looking for one's known as the dark and the light.

He told Kaisume that, because of her sensing abilities that she was the one that would

seek their identity. If they were not destroyed soon, various Anime worlds would be

destroyed. Not only Anime worlds, but eventually the human world, too, would be destroyed. Ruan knew this was literally impossible to find two people in such a short

amount of time. But, they had to be stopped.

_They are closer…_.. _I cannot believe they would be found here out of all places. _She sighed. _Maybe Jessie could help me. _Her mind continued to wander as time flew by.

The vehicle stopped and before she knew it Ruan was standing at the doorway of

her dear friends house.

"Well, here I—"

The door flew open and Jessie's arms flung around Ruan. "Erin!" she was smiling

and jumping with excitement, "Oh my gosh! You're here! Come in, come in!" Before she

knew it they were in the basement reminiscing about their lives.

"So your totally doing fine and everything!"

"Yeah." But she was not fine. Actually she was the opposite of it. Her heart was beating so hard she was having a hard time hearing the girl's voice; and her head hurt.

"Excuse me for one moment."

"Sure thing! I'll be right here!" Jessie said as she picked up a PS2 controller.

_What…. is ….. this……! _Ruan thought stumbling into the bathroom. _I've always been fine around Jessie….. so why…… _She put her hand on her head. She closed her eyes. _Find me the ones…. The ones I seek….._

A small faded image came into her mind. A beautiful woman, with a sad look dressed in a gown that had heavenly designs all over it, appeared in the picture. Her hair was a light blond color and reached to the ground. Large feathered wings came from her back.

_It's her! The….. the light! Wait…. Why does she look so familiar….? _If her eyes would have been opened they would be wide in shock. The realization became like an evil chill over her body. _It's………it's……… Jessie……….!_

"No!" she opened her eyes quickly and almost fell into the sink. She was taking many short breaths and started to panic. What would she tell her? 'Oh yes. By the way, to save all Anime and the world I have to kill you. Bye!' Thoughts jump everywhere in her mind.

"I don't know what I should do….!"

"Erin! You okay!" Jessie's voice once again broke threw her thoughts.

"Stay calm…. st-stay……calm……" she mumbled walking down the stairs.

Jessie sat in her chair playing Samurai Warriors while Talim entered the basement. She looked just about as pale as a turnip and when Jessie saw the look on her face she snickered to herself. "What, did you fall in the toilet or something?"

"Um…. No."

"Guess what?"

"What….?"

"I beat Magoichi's story and got the second ending! Isn't that awesome!"

"Um…. Yeah."

She looked at Ruan with a fierce yet ready-to-laugh expression. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing.

"There's something wrong. I mean, someone can't fall in the toilet—"

"What the heck! Why the heck would you think that I fell in the stinkin' toilet!"

"You are scaring me—"

"Answer the question!"

"Nevermind." Jessie looked at the girl's laptop. It had windows popping up everywhere. "Hey, what's your computer—"

"Nothing!"

"You…. You're hiding something from me! Tell me!" she glared at Ruan.

"Sorry… I just…. Just trust me when I say…. I can't tell you…."

They stood for a minute not doing much. Then Jessie snickered and looked Ruandirectly in the eyes.

"I know what you're hiding….."

"Wha-!"

She pointed at the confused girl. "You've…. GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

Ruan fell over. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?"

"Yep," she said sounding rather pleased with herself.

She began to walk over to her chair, but lost her balance at the last second, fell on the same table as the computer, the computer fell off the table, and landed on top of Heidi. This pressed the 'enter' button.

"No!" Ruan attempted to scream. But, it was too late. They were being transferred by the second…. to the Meji Era.

_End of Book the First: Chapter 1_

**Alright so its not exactly what you'd expect but hey, it works. Thanks Xia-chan for helping me with this first chapter! I hope you liked the end result! Just keep checking for updates :P**


	2. Found Out

Book the Second: Found Out

The breeze blew gently across the grassy hillside, giving a calm feel to the area. Ruan lied on the hillside humming to herself. Jessie lied only a couple feet away, fast asleep.

"Man, she sleeps really heavy…." Ruan sighed to herself. She smiled and lied back down staring at the clouds passing by. She yawned and rolled over.

It had been about an hour since the accident, and she knew that when Jessie awoke from her deep slumber, this would be no laughing matter. Whatever happened to her, didn't matter anymore. She shut her eyes.

_This image….. why won't it leave my mind….? I'm confident now that it's really Jessie….. but……._ She opened her eyes and rolled over to get a closer look at the girl's face. _….. I no longer matter. All that matters is that she stays unharmed………_

She sat up and stretched lazily. "……… w-…….." Ruan jolted her head over to see Jessie. "You awake?" Jessie rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "…….where……. am I?" "Nothing to worry about. I'll tell you after you take a look for yourself."

"… What…..?" she asked standing up, now fully awake.

For Ruan, it seemed to take forever. For Jessie, it took about two seconds. "……. I-…………… I-……………." Ruan smiled. "Yeeeees?" She unexpectedly snapped, "WHERE THE HECK AM I!" Ruan jumped back, a bit scared.

"Oh my gosh! I'm not in my normal clothes! I'm……… in A KIMONO!" Ruan sighed staring at the ground. "AND HOLY CRAP, I'M IN JAPAN! WHAT THE H-"

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY!" Ruan interrupted. "Sorry, to ruin your moment, however…. I need to explain what's going on so you can stop freaking out…………."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kenshin! You finished the laundry yet?" Kaoru yelled out of the dojo.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan," he smiled, "it's the last load." Everyone worked endlessly, trying to get all of the Spring-cleaning done.

"Has anyone seen, Yahiko?"

"No. As a matter-of-fact I haven't seen him at all today." Well, of course Yahiko wasn't there because he was out looking for Ruan. He had sensed her presence in the morning, and was out looking for her whereabouts.

"So, lemme get this straight. You, hacked into the Anime System, and somehow registered yourself in it?" Ruan nodded. "And now you're a character in RK!" Ruan nodded again. She smiled, "So are you!"

"WHAAAAAAT!" Ruan sighed and once again stared at the ground. This was going to take a while……

"I wonder where she is…? I picked up her presence around here somewhere….. hmm…." Yahiko muttered to himself. "I will find out what she's doing here…. And if she's eating….." he gave an evil glare that scared some nearby people away. "Mommy! That man is really scary!" "Come on honey! We'll go somewhere else!" Yahiko, not paying attention to the innocent bystanders, kept running in search of Ruan. _I'll find you…._

"Okay… okay….." Jessie was now sitting down at the Akabeko. "I'm sitting in the Akabeko… Holy cow…. Holy crap…. Holy cow….." Ruan continued to sip her ramen. _I wonder how she's gonna act when she sees-_

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled running into the Akabeko. "Kenshin-" she stopped as she realized Ruan was there.

"Ruan! You're back!" Ruan gasped for breath as Kaoru gave a huge loving squeeze. "Guh!" she gasped holding her throat, "Nice to see you too Kaoru…"

"By the way, I'm looking for Kenshin."

_Gee, I couldn't tell….._

"Have you seen him?"

"No." Ruan bolted her head around as something tugged her sleeve. It was only Jessie. She had completely forgotten about her. _Oh no…. she going to completely freak out…_ Ruan prepared herself for the worst.

"……… I- …….. I-………." _Here it comes….._ she thought intensely.

"IT'S KAORU!" she screamed suddenly literally knocking Kaoru over. "IT'S KAORU! IT'S KAAOORUUUUU!" By now, she was attracting quite a lot of attention from the other people dining around them.

"XIANSHUA! XIANSHUA! HELLOOO! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Ruan was shaking the girl trying to knock her back into sense. "Who the HE—"

She quickly whispered, "That's your name! Let no one know of your real identity. It's ESSENTIAL." Xianshua, nodded silently and stopped yelling.

She began to settle down and Kaoru and her talked amongst themselves. "You have to take all of this in…. Just breath and keep it together, okay?" Xianshua nodded and slurped her drink. "I won't freak out anymore."

"I FOUND YOU!" Yahiko boomed. He gave an evil glare at Ruan as he ran into the Akabeko. "………. And you're eating……!" he pointed accusingly at her. "Yahiko, before you attempt to fight me, let me give a tip to Tae-san. (She's had to put up with all of this…)"

Xianshua choked on her food. "You're going to fight!"

_End of Book the Second_


	3. Fight At The Akebeko

**Book the Third: Fight in the Akabeko**

"Let's go!" Yahiko yelled at Xianshua pulling out his wooden sword. "You remember the rules, right?"

"Yahiko, every time I arrive here you fight me. Hopefully I know them by now…." Ruan sighed annoyingly. "You ready to fight kiddo!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me!"

"That's it, your going down!"

He disappeared suddenly and appeared right in front of Ruan and swinging his sword. Ruan lazily dodged it and appeared on the roof of the Akabeko. "You'll have to try harder than that to beat me."

"Darn it all……!" He bolted himself up on the roof after her. She showed no emotion as she avoided all of his attacks. Soon they were off the roof and on the ground. He clutched his weapon tightly. Instantly he realized that Ruan hadn't even drawn her weapon yet. "To scared to draw your weapon!"

"Do you think I'm stupid! If I drew my weapon you'd be killed!"

"Yeah, right."

"Wanna see how close death can get to you? Hmm!"

"Sure! Show me!"

"You asked for it—"

"STOOOP!" Xianshua screamed. "Just stop fighting!" She was now right in the middle of them. "This is stupid, okay? Do you seriously want to be killed!"

Yahiko stood there. He didn't move. The two girls questioned if he didn't even blink. _No way… please God…. Don't tell me……….. life is officially over for me if it's true….._ Ruan thought quickly. Now, she was the one freaking out. _He…. He—_

"Yahiko!" Kenshin waved from across the road. The crowd was now clearing and it was just the odd group of five. "Are you and Ruan still fighting? You two are quite the odd ones….." He looked over at Xianshua. "Oh, you must be Ruan's friend. I'm Himura Kenshin. What's your name?" Xianshua probably would've responded, if it weren't for the fact that Kenshin was the person that Xianshua's world revolved around (or close to it anyway).

"Kenshin…… Himura…….. is standing…….. in front off me………" That's all she said. It happened so slowly yet it happened fast. She just fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xianshua…….. Xianshua……… Xianshua…….!"

"……. Ngh………." Xianshua mumbled to herself as she sat up. "Where am I…..?" She looked around. Ruan was leaning over her. She could make out Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and…

"Is that Sanosuke!" She pointed at him. He was sitting. He glared at her.

"How the heck do you know who I am!"

Ruan jumped over and interrupted. "Isn't it almost dinnertime?"

"Yeah! Let's go eat!" Yahiko and Sano ran off. "Come on Kaoru. Let's make sure that they don't hurt themselves. They do get carried away…" She nodded and followed him out of the room.

Ruan sighed and slid the door shut. "Ambitious, aren't they?" She slightly chuckled to herself and started folding some clothes. Xianshua sat silently. She spoke suddenly.

"You are Erin, right?"

Ruan snapped her head and met eyes with Xianshua. "What?"

"Back there…. that was you, right?"

Ruan gaped at her. "What on earth are you talking about? Why would it not be me?" "But……… I heard a voice….. when you pulled out your weapon….."

_What!_

"………. Telling me that the person I saw, you, wasn't completely you….." she played with her fingers, "……. Who was it…..? Who did I hear……?" She looked up at Ruan as if she thought she knew the answer.

"…….I don't know……….." she said standing up. "I'll be back. Stay put."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky darkened up and a steady rainfall poured down upon the dojo. Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sanosuke sat inside rambling on about random things as they ate. Ruan walked outside on the muddy path with Kenshin.

"I need to talk to you about Xianshua."

"Alright. What about?"

"Well……" Ruan felt an urge to stop. She didn't want to admit that Xianshua was one of the chosen elements, bound to her own destruction. Then, she'd be admitting that she was the one to destroy her. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"She is one of the chosens?" Ruan looked away.

"……… Yeah…….." she muttered.

He frowned. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Huh!" she said, now meeting her eyes with Kenshin's.

"When I first saw her, I sensed a strong fighting spirit. Then I noticed, that she was very close to you."

"Are you saying…..?"

"Exactly. But, before I go in full detail, I think it'd be best if you had Xianshua hear it as well."

"I can't let her hear this! I won't let her!"

"Trying to protect her, from what she really is, is not wise. She needs to know." He handed her the umbrella, and tucked his arms in his gi. "Think about it," he said as he walked off.

Ruan sighed deeply and rubbed the back of her neck as she walked through the flooded piles of mud. She walked around for quite some time, apparently frustrated. Finally, she sat down on a bench nearby and closed the umbrella. Xianshua slid her screen open just slightly. A look of shock overcame in her as she watched Ruan sitting alone on the bench. It was hard to tell, but to her, it appeared that Ruan was crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has she been out there?"

"An hour or so," Yahiko sat back, "I'm growing impatient…."

"Leave her be Yahiko," Kenshin interrupted. The rain was pouring even harder now, and everyone cautiously waited for the girl's return. A sudden sound seemed to alarm everyone.

Thump. Xianshua entered the room slowly. "Xianshua, shouldn't you be in bed!" She smiled at Kaoru. "No, no. I'm fine, really." Kaoru sat back still worried but, then Kenshin's voice came in.

"Are you still hearing voices?"

"How did you—"

"Don't listen to those voices. What they say is only partially true." Xianshua was obviously already lost. "But…. Why only partially…?"

"Let me explain, your history. Maybe then will you understand where Ruan comes in."


	4. Xianshua's Past

Book the Fourth: Xianshua's Past

Kenshin sat up and began. "A long time ago, almost 400 years, their was a prediction or prophecy made. That prophecy was about you. The man who made it was a highly positioned demon from another world—"

"InuYasha's world?"

"Er… yeah…. So anyway, this demon wasn't believed at first. You see, the prophecy was:

_A time will come, when light and darkness themselves join and form a weapon of terrible destruction. Though, it will not be of demon blood but mortal blood. These three will be eternally joined in an unbreakable bond that will lead to their own destructions. It cannot be avoided. The light and dark cannot be separated by any means of attempts. This weapon shall destroy the world._

"You may not understand why I'm telling you this, but it's very important that you know. It's essential that you know how the process works."

"Why _are_ you telling me this?"

"Well, because the light is you."

"What!"

"You are the light itself, and that voice you hear is the weapon of terrible destruction. It calls to you. It yearns for you to bring it back to life. What it says isn't important, however. You must ignore it. You MUST."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Are you saying that I, Je- ehem, I mean, Xianshua, have this duty to create… a weapon?"

"Not just a duty, a destiny. That is what your made for. Powers and all."

"_Powers!_"

"Yes. You control all things that are of the light. You have healing powers and you can even purify demons and such. Basically you _are_ light."

"……….Well, uh, what about the dark….?"

"I don't know who the dark is. All I know is that, if you are the light, then the dark must be someone just as close to Ruan."

"Huh? Why Eri—um, Ruan?"

"Apparently, she didn't explain the situation," he sighed, "Ruan is that terrible weapon in the prophecy."

_Thump-thump-thump_….. Xianshua felt fear, shock, horror, and disbelief all in one. She could hear her heart beating so loud she thought her ear drums would pop out. Tears tried to overcome her but she resisted.

"…………W--………..Which means…………."

"Ruan will be destroyed very soon. Ceasing to exist, ever again. Not even your powers could bring her back," he layed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

_What……… should I do…………….? This isn't happening….. it's not…….. it can't be real... It's not…………… I--………I--………_ Tears burst out as she quickly slammed the door open, and ran outside. She ran, and she felt like it took hours to reach the wet hillside that Ruan sat on.

"R-…ua...n!" Ruan quickly turned around and saw the tears in Xianshua's eyes. "Xianshua, what is it! Did something happen!"

Xianshua just dove on her giving a big hug. "Kenshin's lying! He can't be true!" Ruan pulled her up to a sitting position. "About what!"

"About…….. you being the weapon….."

"He told you! No….." she gritted her teeth.

"I don't want you to die….." Xianshua sniffed. Ruan slightly smiled.

"Don't worry about it..." Ruan said calmy, even thoughher anger was ready to lash out atKenshin,"Come on, let's go inside, Xia."

She helped her walk back to the dojo, still angry with Kenshin. As they approached the dojo Ruan stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong---"

"Ssh!"Ruan whispered.

The rain had settled down but, not by much. Xianshua breathed heavily looking around at the surroundings, but Ruan looked as if time had stopped. Xianshua questioned what was going on about ten million times in ten seconds.

_………….Xia…………n………shua………….. _a voice whispered.

"….Who's that….?"

_Xian….shua….. _it said again, only louder.

"R-Ruan…. I hear that voice again….!" Ruan's attention immediately targeted on Xianshua. "Don't listen! DON'T!"

_She….. doesn't know what… she's talking about….. Xianshua………_

"Stop it!" She squatted down and cupped her ears. "STOP!"

_Thump-thump-thump_…. _Xian_…. _thump-…_ _shua_….. _thump-thump_………. She barely could hear anything now. The voice got louder; her heart beat louder than ever.

_Why is this happening……!_

"Xianshua!"

She opened her eyes. "…. Xianshua…..!" Her voice became distant. Then she realized she was no longer on the ground. Someone had a tight hold of her.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" She turned around suddenly seeing the man who held her. He had long silver hair and….. _Dog ears?_

"Are you….. InuYasha…..!"

He turned his head around facing her. "Don't compare me to that half-demon, you pathetic mortal."

"T-Then you're……"

"Sesshomaru. Don't push it mortal. I'm merely using you to obtain the weapon of destruction."

"Go away!" she said struggling to free herself. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Even the mighty Kenshin Himura cant stop me." He finished with a grin. "This time he'll regret standing in my way..."

_End of Chapter 4_

**Ok so that one was kinda wierd but I wanted to make Sesshomaru a bad guy... (no offense to fluffy luvers!) cuz he just never plays in a role that makes him uh... bad. So no hating reviews please XD**


	5. Sesshomaru's Plan

**Book the Fifth: Sesshomaru's Plan**

"What's your problem, buddy! Put ME DOWN!" Xia shouted continuing here uneffective struggle.

They slowly approached a cave. Her attention soon veered towards the small figures in the cave below. "Lord Sesshomaru!" a little girl's voice yelled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we're down here!"

As he landed she noticed the other person waiting for Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, is she the one?"

"Yes, Jaken." He dropped her on the ground. "Let us begin. Jaken make sure she is comfortable."

* * *

"InuYasha, why do you always do that!" 

"Do what!"

"You always bother me when I just want a little privacy!"

"Well, you always get allpouty and stuff! It's weird!"

"You should be more careful with a woman's emotions!"

"I don't care about your emotions!"

InuYasha and Kagome had been fighting for at least thirty minutes. Miroku and Sango had already started a conversation about Naraku and how they were going to find him. Shippo was fast asleep.

"I bet youten more minutes."

"I'm thinking an hour…." Miroku sighed.

"I think it's over." Ruan interrupted.

"Wah! How long have you been here!"

"Just got here." She was sitting down and drawing in the dirt with her finger.

"How long have they been at it?"

"Thirty minutes," Miroku and Sango said in unison.

She stood up and walked over to the two. "Ehem," Ruan coughed politely. They didn't even notice she was there. A couple minutes went by and suddenly Ruan yelled.

"EHEM!" They both immediately stopped. "Ruan!" Kagome hugged her. "It's been such a long time! Sorry about our little fight….." InuYasha glared at her. "Whad'ya want from us?"

"Well, it's about Sesshomaru. It's an emergency." Ruan went through the whole story with them; everything that had happened, with Xianshua, up to her capturing.

"I'm really worried. I really need your help, Inu-chan!" He groaned.

"InuYasha, please help her." He glared at Kagome. "Well, if you're not going to help, I am. Let's go Ruan."

"Okay," she said walking away with Kagome. "Hey—"

They both looked back. InuYasha was standing up. "You'll get killed, baka! I'm going." Kagome kept walking stubbornly. "Hey wait up!" InuYasha took off after her and Miroku and Sango got up and followed.

"Yes!" Ruan whispered to herself.

* * *

"What the—" Xia muttered to herself as she struggled to free herself from her "cage". It was a huge crystal and she was floating around in it. _I'm in liquid…? But… I can breathe just fine…… _She beat against the thick barrier around her. "Let me out of here! What do you want from me?" Jaken sat staring at her annoyed. "Stop fussing around, you puny mortal. Lord Sesshomaru will use you to find the dark, then he will obtain the weapon of—" 

"STOP CALLING HER THAT! SHE IS NOT AN IT!" Jaken fell back but quickly got up looking rather surprised.

"You know who the weapon of destruction is!" he yelled pointing at her.Xianshua became silent. She turned around to face the other side of her crystal. "Forget it." Everyone stood silent for a long time. Eventually, Rin spoke. "She's your friend?" Xianshua kept quiet. "I know how it is to see people you care about killed. It's really painful," she said as she walked over to the crystal. "Are you going to stare at the wall forever, Xianshua-san?" Rin had a point. Xia had been so concerned about staying silent, that she didn't even notice that the other side of the crystal faced a dark dingy cave wall. She turned around gently touching the glass. Her surroundings seemed to be completely different now that she took the time to look closely at everything. Then she noticed that there was another crystal opposite of her. "Are you putting the dark in there…?" "Yes, miss." Rin smiled and happily ran over to Jaken. "Be nicer, Jaken. She seems sweet, considering that she hasn't killed you yet." _Huh? _Xia thought confused.

"Do you know who the dark is, Xia-san?" Rin said walking back over to her. She stared with so much innocence Xia wanted to hug her.

"I-….. uh…….." Then Kenshin's voice came to her mind._ I don't know who the dark is. All I know is that, if you are the light, then the dark must be someone just as close to Ruan. _Why hadn't she thought of it before? If she was the light…. The dark must be…….

_End of Chapter 5_

Was this nice and short? Yeah so sorry about that... This originally came from a dream I had. It turned out ok in writing...(or at least I hope so


	6. Darkness Itself

Book the Sixth: Darkness Itself

Thunder crashed a long and booming noise through the Schultz' home. Soon after the thunder the doorbell rang. "Come on in!" Mrs. Schultz said as she opened the door. A girl with brownish-blonde hair came in quickly.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Schultz."

"No problem. No problem. Jessie is downstairs, Nickie," she finished pointing to the basement.

Nickie walked down the stairs. As she approached the bottom, all the lights went out. "Agh! Not again!" she heard Mr. Schultz yell. She reached the bottom and felt her way around. A light shown from the side of the couch. She approached cautiously, being careful not to trip or fall.

"Jessie….. Erin …….? Anyone here…..?" She reached the light only to find out that it was the screen of Erin's laptop. "Is it broken…?" she said picked it up slowly.

…….._Kor……os……..e………… _a voice whispered. Nickie jumped back so fast she nearly threw the laptop.

_Kor….ose……. help me….. come back….. to life…… _she forcefully set the laptop down.

"Who's—"

_Have you forgotten….. your own name……. Korose…….?_

A sudden vibration jolted the room. _Come……_ the voice said yet again. The room jolted even harder, causing Nickie to lose her balance and fall. As the ground continued to jolt the place around, a huge vortex appeared from the laptop screen. Before she knew it she was sucked into it.

"……..Nngh………" Nickie sat up. The ground seemed damp as she slowly stood up. "Ah man! I'm probably filthy—" she felt her clothes. "These aren't my clothes….! I'm in a….. kimono….!" She stood there feeling herself and freaked out. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. "Where...am...I?"

Sorry guys! Short chapter :P


End file.
